


Face Your Demons

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: Samar comes face to face with the man who killed her parents.





	

Samar Navabi awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. With a heavy sigh, she rolled onto her side to look at the clock. 6:00am. Well, it was later than she would normally have gotten up, so that was something, at least. Reaching for it, she picked it up and hit 'Answer', sitting up. "Hello?" She asked as she sat up.

"Samar." Any sleepiness she felt upon answering the phone evaporated into thin air hearing that familiar voice. Levi. "It's me. We managed to not only track down, but apprehend, Firuz Darvish."

Her body went cold hearing that name. Firuz Darvish was a man who had both great power and near-incalculable wealth in Iran. She'd heard many rumours about him growing up, but she had never met him in person. He had been on Mossad's radar for some time, too-though perhaps not as much so as Hasaan-mainly because of his rumoured tendency to track down, kidnap and torture, or murder, those who spoke out against the Iranian regime. Unfortunately, it wasn't just limited to Iranians, and they had multiple reports from all different countries that were said to be his doing. "Not that I'm not happy about this, because I am, but why are you calling me?"

"He claims that he only speaks Farsi, and I don't know enough of it to be able to understand what he's saying." Levi responded. "Do you think you can come in today? Would your FBI superiors be okay with that?"

Samar thought back to Cooper's words about her loyalty. If she went to help Mossad, and Cooper found out, she had no doubts he would fire her, or suspend her, or something equally unpleasant.

 _Yeah, but that's only if he finds out._ Her conscience pointed out. _And it's not as if we have a case, so technically, we're off work with the FBI for the time being._ "Yeah, I can come in." She told him. "Just send me the address and I'll be in soon."

"See you soon. I'll have your usual coffee ready." Levi told her, and as she hung up the phone with him, she couldn't help smiling. That was so like him. She got up from the bed and moved around the room, getting ready.

 

When she entered the safe house where Mossad was currently operating out of, she wasn't surprised to see various piles of papers and files on the tables. "Did a filing cabinet explode in here or something?" She teased.

"Haha, very funny, Navabi." Ezra said dryly, looking up from a file he was leafing through. "If you're done making jokes, you should go help Levi try to get information out of Darvish. Oh, and by the way, your coffee is right there." He pointed at a table near a door that was closed; she assumed that was where the interrogations took place.

"Thanks, Ezra." She said, and walked over to pick up the coffee before using her free hand to open the door and step into the room.

The _very_ first thing she noticed about Darvish was that he looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on why that was. Her brows furrowed as she looked at him, her head cocking her head slightly to the side. He was speaking in Farsi, and she could understand what he was saying. _"Don't bother trying to lie. We know what you're capable of, about the acts you've committed."_ She told him, sliding easily into the language she had been raised to speak.

This drew his attention, and his eyes snapped to her. As she watched, his brows furrowed as well. Confusion flooded through her. Did he recognize her, too? Was that what the look on his face meant? _"If you're Mossad, where did you learn how to speak Farsi? And so flawlessly too?"_ His tone was curious, fascinated almost. It sent a chill down her spine that she couldn't explain, and suddenly, she didn't want to be in the room with him any longer.

She chose not to answer him. Instead, she nodded her head to the door, and her and Levi left the room. There was no harm in giving him some time to think about whether he wanted to cooperate or not, not if it allowed her to get away from his curious gaze.

 

Samar sat at one of the tables, looking through the files of all the cases that were presumably linked to Darvish, but she was more than a little distracted. The look in his eyes as he'd questioned her about her ability to speak Farsi was one she couldn't place. It had almost looked like recognition, but that didn't make any sense, nor did the fact that she swore she recognized him. She'd never met Darvish before today.

She turned her attention back to Levi as he picked up another file and opened it. A lot of the cases had been pretty similar in terms of witnesses left, although it wasn't always family-sometimes they got neighbours. As a result, Levi had taken to reading a brief summary of each case to give them some context on just what had happened, without reading the entire contents of the file to them. "This one is from Tehran, 1992." The date made Samar's heart thump in her chest. "Husband and wife killed, two kids left as witnesses."

Her throat constricted, and Samar could barely breathe. This was all sounding eerily, painfully familiar, and it took a few minutes before she was able to find her voice so she could speak. "Did they get statements from the kids?" She barely recognized her own voice. Though, if this was the case she thought it was, and she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was, she already knew the answer.

The alarm on Levi's face made it pretty clear that he knew something was wrong. He shook his head and, despite the fact that she had been expecting this, her heart sank slightly. "They tried, but the girl, she was 13 at the time, was monosyllabic. The police ruled it as a robbery gone wrong and dropped the investigation."

The file she had been holding made a 'slap' sound as she forcefully placed it on the table and shot to her feet. "No." She said firmly, through gritted teeth. "No, that case file is wrong." She barely remembered to let go of the file as her hands curled into fists, so she didn't damage it.

"How do you know?" Ezra asked, and his tone was wary.

Samar was almost complete unaware of anything going on around her. She swore her vision was tinted with red, though deep down she knew that wasn't physically possible. "Because that little girl was me."

Now his familiarity made sense. Painful, perfect sense, in fact. Her nails digging into the skin of her palms brought her back to the present, and her gaze locked on the door he currently sat behind.

Finally, after twenty five years, she knew who had killed her parents.

In measured but purposeful steps, she headed in that direction, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Levi, let go." She spat.

"Samar, you need to just breathe." Levi told her, and though his voice would usually calm her down, this time it didn't work.

"No!" She wrenched herself from his grip and whirled to face him. "He _killed my parents_ , Levi. Shahin was nine years old when he killed them, I was thirteen. We were children, and he took our parents from us for daring to question the government." She inhaled sharply in an attempt to calm herself down, and exhaled just as much so. "If you're so worried, come in with me, make sure I don't make the bastard wish for death." Then she faced forward and continued towards the door.

Frankly, she didn't care whether Levi came in with her or not. But she'd be damned if he stopped her getting justice for her parents, and to a lesser extent for herself and Shahin as well.

But, soon, she was aware that he was indeed following her, and for the briefest of moments, her lips twitched upwards into a smile. A smile which immediately faded as she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it, entering the room.

 

Almost as soon as they entered, Darvish spoke. _"I've had some time to think about it, and I know why I recognize you now."_ His calm, collected tone would likely have turned the blood in her veins to ice if she wasn't so furious. _"Because our paths have crossed before, although you were quite a bit younger the last time."_

 _"Then how do you know I'm who you're thinking of?"_ Miraculously, her voice stayed calm and level.

 _"Because you're the near spitting image of her-your mother."_ Samar's legs almost gave out as he mentioned her mother. Had she not been strong enough emotionally, the urge to punch the smirk off his face would've been stronger than it currently was as he continued on. _"Despite the fact that they had two children, their disregard for your safety and wellbeing would be almost laughable if it weren't so pathetic."_

Samar barely managed to hold her ground. _"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to speak ill of the dead?"_ She gritted out. Though she'd been angry about it before, right now, she would've given almost anything for Levi to be holding her back.

 _"They deserved what they got; that's what happens when you don't keep your mouth shut."_ The smug look on his face only served to fuel her anger. _"They were warned, the fact that they chose not to heed our warnings was their own fault."_

It had been 25 years, and though Samar had speculated what she'd do if she came face to face with her parents' killer, she never thought that day would actually come to pass. But here it was. The fact that Darvish would even dare to insinuate that it was her parents' own fault that they had gotten killed, by him no less, so much like Shahin when he'd revealed his true colors, was the last straw.

She lunged, knocking him over in his chair, pinning him, and letting her fists fly. It wouldn't bring her parents back, deep down she knew that, but she'd be lying if she said it didn't feel _damn_ good. He didn't deserve to live, not after all the people he'd killed, the lives he'd ruined. Once his face was significantly bloodied, she grabbed him by the throat and stood up, taking him with her and setting the chair upright after making sure his restraints hadn't broken or come lose as a result of her actions.

And in that moment, she noticed that Levi was gone. She was alone in the room with him. She removed her gun from her holster. There were a million things she wanted to do to him.

She wanted to make him suffer, make him _beg her_ for the sweet release of death. It would be no less than he deserved for killing her parents, taking them from not only hers and Shahin's lives, but the lives of their aunts and uncles and cousins; not to mention the dozens, at least, of other people whose lives he had destroyed.

 _"What would your parents think of you for doing this?"_ He asked when she placed the barrel of the gun to his temple.

 _"Honestly?"_ She asked, and when he nodded, she smiled cruelly. _"I think they'd just be grateful you couldn't hurt anyone else."_

 _"You're bluffing. You won't shoot me. You don't have the guts."_ Darvish said, but there was a fear in his voice that gave her far more pleasure than she cared to admit.

 _"I think you have me confused with the girl you crossed paths with in 1992."_ She said, her tone cold, as she pulled the trigger. The sound reverberated through the room, but she didn't so much as flinch. Instead, she holstered her gun and stepped back.

It might have been 25 years late, but in this case, it was better late than never. She turned and left the room, noticing that Ezra and Levi weren't looking at her. "I'd greatly appreciate it if neither of you told anyone what transpired in there just now." Her tone was softer now, calmer now that the murderer of her parents was dead.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sammy." Levi said at the same time Ezra added "I didn't hear anything."

She smiled. "Thank you both."

Though she didn't like killing unless she absolutely had to, Samar had to admit that it felt incredible to have faced off against her demons, and won.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I last posted anything, and I'm sorry for that. But I'm quite proud of this, and I hope you all like it too.


End file.
